AS A GOOD MAN
by anellie layfield
Summary: "¿Vivir como un monstruo o morir como un hombre bueno? Yo sé cuál sería mi elección, ¿Y la tuya, hermano?"
1. Chapter 1

_He tenido este sueño una y otra vez. _

_En una playa desconocida camina un hombre que no conozco. Un manto negro lo cubre y se mueve con gracia entre los cadáveres de los hombres tendidos sin cuidado en la arena, no veo su rostro, pero sé que me observa y por un instante sé que lo ha hecho durante mucho tiempo. El aire huele a carne quemada y el cielo está lleno de aves negras, carroñeros que se alimentan de los caídos y dos de esas bestias se posan en los hombros de aquel desconocido, como susurrándole y el hombre de cuando en cuando asiente con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista de mí._

_Hay una espada en mis manos, cubierta de sangre hasta la empuñadura; y cuando la arrojó al suelo asqueado, las olas del mar se encargan de limpiarla mientras el agua se tiñe de un intenso carmín. No sé si es el alba o el crepúsculo, pero el cielo tiene el mismo color de la sangre que cubre mis manos. _

_Las aves vuelan cada vez en círculos más bajos y caigo en cuenta de que se trata de cuervos. Uno de ellos vuela hasta mí y se posa sobre uno de los tantos cuerpos que hay a mi alrededor, me contempla con ojos inteligentes antes de comenzar a picotear la carne de aquel pobre hombre, trato de desviar la mirada y es entonces que veo que aquel cadáver porta un corona de oro macizo. El animal picotea sin importarle que me haya acercado con cuidado para tomarla y justo cuando estiro mi mano para tocarla, el ave de súbito emprende el vuelo; acto seguido una mano putrefacta toma mi brazo ¡ES EL MUERTO QUE SE ESTA LEVANTANDO! Caigo sobre mis rodillas de la impresión y aquel ser demoniaco gira el rostro hasta sonreírme de forma macabra y con paso irregular se aproxima a mí lentamente. Estoy paralizado, su olor a muerte me clava en la arena y solo pudo verle avanzar hacia mí._

_Su cara es una visión infernal; en sus cuencas vacías danzan gusanos en una macabra espiral y su boca de dientes irregulares tiene colgada la carne hasta la altura de las mejillas. Hiede. Su cuerpo es piel y hueso, y los elegantes ropajes que algunas portaba no son más que jirones enmohecidos. La corona sigue en su cabeza, ajena a la putrefacción de su portador, y brilla más que nunca. _

_Y LA DESEO._

_DEBE SER MÍA._

_DEBO TENERLA._

_Logro salir de mi estupor y alcanzo la espada que había desechado antes. Hundo la hoja hasta la empuñadura en el torso de aquella cosa y con su aliento fétido murmura antes de caer al suelo_

"_Larga vida al rey"_

_Y se entonces que estoy maldito._

_**PERO LA CORONA ES MÍA.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: TODO AQUELLO QUE RECONOSCAÍS ES PROPIEDAD DE MARVEL Y DISNEY MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE. SOLO HE TOMADO UN RATITO PRESTADOS A LOS PERSONAJES PARA JUGAR CON ELLOS PERO PROMETO DEJARLES EN SU SITIO CUANDO TERMINE.**

_CAPITULO 1._

_ "Y es así que mediante un operativo secreto del Grupo de Desarrollo Naval Especial de los Estados Unidos, formado por las unidades de élite de la marina y tras un tiroteo en Abbottabad; la noche de anoche fue abatido el terrorista número uno en las listas de los más buscados a nivel mundial: Osama Bin Laden. Ahora veremos el anuncio que hizo el presidente para informar a la nación del éxito de la operación…"_

Era lo único que había en la televisión desde la mañana. Osama por aquí, Bin Laden por allá. El sentimiento de victoria era tan fuerte que algunos ciudadanos habían decidido poner banderas en las afueras de sus casas y de camino al trabajo había contado al menos cinco carros con la leyenda "Nosotros Ganamos" escrita con pintura blanca en el vidrio trasero. Estados Unidos era una nación tan surrealista algunas veces.

Con un profundo suspiro resignado optó por continuar su comida, pues no quería llegar tarde a su clase de las seis donde seguramente, retomarían el tema de Osama Bin Laden una vez más.

. . .

-Identificación, por favor señorita-

-¿Debes hacer esto todos los días? Llevas viéndome aquí a diario desde hace meses- masculló la joven mientras revolvía en el interior de su mochila para extraer un cordel de donde pedía una credencial escolar –Toma- dijo de mala gana mientras le tendía el trozo de plástico al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

-Darcy Lewis, llegarás tarde a tu clase de las seis-

-Eso ya lo sé, Carlos y será por tú culpa-acusó mientras tomaba de nuevo la identificación y la enviaba a los confines de su mochila.

-Son deberes laborales, nada personal. Ahora corre que llegaras tarde.

-No puedo correr por el campus, ya sabes reglas-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba la mochila al hombro -¿Un café al salir?

-Que mejor sea una cerveza

-Hecho. Y ¿sabes? Necesito correr si quiero llegar a tiempo al edificio D…

Carlos esbozó una sonrisa cómplice a la joven

-Me asegurare de estar viendo para otro lado.

-¡Nos vemos en la noche!

. . .

-Entonces, ¿qué opinas de todo el revuelo de lo de Osama?

Darcy empinaba su tercera botella de cerveza de la noche y le dirigió una mirada de enfado. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano antes de responderle

-¿Tú también? Todo el día no he escuchado otra cosa que no sea Osama aquí, Osama allá.

-Ya, ya, calmada. Yo solo quería que la brillante estudiante de ciencias políticas me iluminara con su conocimiento, pero hablemos mejor de cosas más accesibles a alguien de intelecto tan vulgar como el mío, ¿pediremos alitas picantes?

Carlos Rodríguez era una de las personas más increíbles que había conocido desde su llegada a Nueva York. Parecía el típico modelo destinado a salir en esos comerciales de ropa interior para hombres, alto, moreno y con una sonrisa de dientes perfectos y abdomen de acero. A menudo Darcy decía que el cuerpo de Carlos había sido esculpido por Miguel Ángel, entonces Carlos le contestaba que todo era fruto de diez años en la Marina, en ese momento Darcy se ponía seria y el hombre sabía que era momento de cambiar de tema.

Carlos trabajaba como guardia del campus donde Darcy estudiaba, y la había ayudado un día de lluvia al dejar que compartiera su taxi. Ella había parloteado sin cesar acerca de lo raro que era ver un aguacero en esa magnitud después de haber estado en Nuevo Mexico y él la había escuchado de forma cortés solo para interrumpirle preguntando si había probado las enchiladas alguna vez. La siguiente vez que se toparon, él le había invitado un café.

-¿En qué piensas, Darce?

-En qué no quiero ir a trabajar mañana-suspiro

-No vayas entonces-sugirió Carlos con una sonrisa bonachona-Sáltate el turno y veamos películas toda la mañana-

-Quisiera pero no puedo…ya sabes siempre está concurrido por las mañanas y todo eso-

-Claro, y el guapo artista de la mesa junto a la ventana no tiene nada que ver…-

-Tú y Beth deberían dejar de hablar tanto de mí y mis hábitos de nombrar a los clientes frecuentes, mejor invítala a salir

-No desvíes el tema Lewis

-¡Oh cállate Carlos!

Darcy había tenido la fortuna de encontrar un empleo de tiempo completo en una cafetería bastante concurrida del centro de Manhattan, la paga no era mala, le dejaban bastantes propinas y el gerente era una persona agradable. Además de que el horario le permitía tomar sus clases sin más sacrificios que dormir menos de seis horas al día. Algunos fines de semana trabajaban doble turno para tener días buenos para tomar en los exámenes y trataba de ser buena empleada para conservar su supuesto nada tenía que ver con el guapo hombre rubio que desayunaba waffles, huevos, tocino, un plato de fruta grande y dos tazas de café negro cada dos días. Siempre se sentaba en la mesa de la ventana, y dejaba por lo general buenas propinas, era lógico que le hubiera tomado un poco de cariño, era todo.

-Te pillé Lewis, yo digo que deberías dar el paso y no sé darle tu número en una servilleta.

-El día que lo haga será porque al fin decidiste invitar a Beth y tendremos una hermosa cita doble.

-¡Brindo por eso Lewis! ¡Por el día en que dejemos de ser un par de cobardes!

-¡Salud!

* * *

-Café latte y sándwich de pollo, Stan por favor.

-Saliendo, Darcy

-Mira quién acaba de llegar-murmuró una de las compañeras de turno

-No, realmente no vas a empezar de nuevo ¿verdad Beth?

-Pues no te ha quitado la vista desde que llego.

-Beth si le prestara atención a cada hombre que nos ve a causa de este uniforme corto-comenzó Darcy mientras se daba la vuelta para verle la cara al pervertido que su compañera mencionaba y se encontró con que era nada más y nada menos que su muy guapo y rubio cliente de la mesa de la ventana –Emhn…debo llevar el pedido de mí mesa.

-¡Ahh no! Yo lo llevo por ti-dijo Beth dándole un caderazo que la empujo a la barra –Ve y tómale la orden- dijo cerrándole un ojo pícaramente.

-¿Además de mesera ahora la juegas de cupido?

-Me lo agradecerás después, anda-instó la mujer mientras le daba un menú

"_Y ese agradecimiento se llama Carlos Rodríguez, ¿a qué sí?"_

Darcy camino a paso lento hasta la mesa en cuestión y se aclaró la garganta al llegar

-Hola, mi nombre es Darcy seré su mesera-dijo entregándole la carta -¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar?

El hombre levanto la vista de su siempre eterno block de dibujo y le esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

-Un café americano, por favor- su voz era grave y dejaba la sensación de calidez flotando en el ambiente.

-Claro, ¿algo más?- a Darcy le resultaba imposible creer que con la cantidad de comida que ingería tan solo en el desayuno aquel hombre tuviera el cuerpo de la forma que se adivinaba bajo sus eternas camisas a cuadros y pantalones caqui. Parecía sacado de alguna película de los años cincuenta, con todo y el peinado de chico bueno en su cabellera color rubio.

\- Waffles, huevos revueltos con tocino y un plato de fruta con granola-indicó antes de volver su vista a la hoja en blanco de su cuaderno de dibujo

-En seguida- contestó Darcy al tiempo que se retiraba.

. . .

-Apuesto a que ese cuaderno debe estar lleno de dibujos tuyos por la forma en que te observa-suspiro Beth en la barra dirigiendo una mirada poco discreta al joven –Es tan romántico que parece sacado de una de esas películas de adolescentes de los noventas, tan cursis como necesarias-

-Tal vez te dibuja a ti- dijo mordazmente la joven mientras tomaba un servicio de crema y azúcar

-Nah, para nada-respondió agitando su larga cabellera rubia –Yo no poseo la habilidad de hacer que los hombres pongan ojos de cachorro cuando me ven…bueno al menos no cuando estoy vestida. Así que, es toda tu culpa que ese pobre entre aquí cada dos días con la pinta de un cachorro perdido-

-Beth

-¿Sí?

-La orden de la mesa cuatro se enfría

-¡Rayos!

-Rubia tonta-murmuró entre dientes cuando pasa frente a ella como una exhalación y la rubia le dirige una mirada que claramente significa _"Te escuché" _que Darcy prefiere ignorar de forma olímpica mientras camina hacia la mesa de su…del rubio junto a la ventana.

* * *

_DOWNLOADING….90%_

-Vamos, vamos-canturreó Darcy mientras tamborileaba sus dedos sobre la gastada superficie de la mesa de madera –No tengo todo el día así que date algo de prisa cacharro-

Mientras esperaba a que el archivo se descargara paseó la vista por la sencilla estancia que componía su departamento. No eran más de las diez de la mañana y la luz del sol que iluminaba la habitación se filtraba por las dos ventanas que se encontraban en la pared de su sala/comedor/cocina a través de las delgadas cortinas amarillo pálido que las cubrían. El lugar no era ni remotamente lo que había esperado por la suma de 250 dólares al mes de alquiler y estaba bastante limpio. Si bien el piso de linóleo estaba un poco rayado y gastado y las paredes tenían ese tono a medio camino entre naranja despintado y coral demasiado vivo, Darcy estaba contenta con su hogar. Tenía todo lo que podía necesitar en él, un amplio librero que hacia la vez de pared divisora a su cama, una pequeña cocina de azulejo con estufa incluida, y un minúsculo cuarto de baño. El mobiliario por fortuna venía incluido en la renta e incluía la gastada mesa de madera sobre la que ahora se apoyaba, tres sillas con cojines de gancho que no combinaban entre sí, un sillón bajo y extrañamente cómodo; así como una cama a apenas cincuenta centímetros del suelo-que era una franca pesadilla en las mañanas de resaca-. El televisor lo había traído de casa, así como su cómoda y un par de estanterías de pared. No era mucho lo que tenía pero le funcionaba bastante bien por el momento.

Dio un trago a su café y comprobó el estado de la descarga. 93% vaya programa más pesado. Se dedicó a revisar su correo mientras esperaba a que el proceso finalizara. No había mucho en su bandeja de entrada además del habitual spam de bancos, boletines y redes sociales. Tenía dos correos con cosas de la escuela, uno de un pariente lejano y correos cadena hilarantes que Carlos le enviaba de cuando en cuando. Aunque la joven no quería pensar mucho en ello, no pudo evitar pensar en que seguía sin tener noticias de Jane.

Y es que todo había ocurrido de forma tan rápida que nunca se dio el tiempo de analizarlo con calma. Los hechos fueron los siguientes:

-*Un hombre había caído del cielo en medio de una tormenta eléctrica

-*Jane había atropellado al hombre en cuestión.

-*El hombre había resultado ser un dios –un muy sexy dios- nórdico que fue desterrado a la tierra por no saber controlar su carácter y casi iniciar una guerra.

-*Jane y Thor –A.K.A.. sexy dios rubio del trueno- se…bueno…ellos se besaron en muchas ocasiones y se contemplaron las estrellas juntos. Era evidente que tenían algo.

-*Una cosa de metal enorme y con vida apareció de la nada dispuesto a destruir al rubio–y de paso medio pueblo- Thor recuperó sus poderes y salvó al pueblo de Puente Antiguo ganándose el derecho a regresar a su mundo.

Luego de eso, S.H.I.E.L.D. había desmontado su campamento a una velocidad impresionante; Jane había firmado sus créditos finales y le había dado un largo abrazo de despedida antes de partir con Erick y el Agente Roba-ipod's a alguna locación remota a trabajar en algún proyecto desconocido. Ella había vuelto a Culver a tramitar su grado y todo lo demás relacionado a su graduación. Y fue entonces cuando había llegado la carta, _esa maldita carta._ La habían aceptado para el programa becario de maestría en la Universidad de Columbia, Nueva York. Así que tras hacer una breve escala en California, Darcy emprendió su aventura en solitario a la ciudad de los rascacielos.

Y habían pasado más de ocho meses desde ello y Jane Foster, la doctora en física incapaz de recordar que tenía que comer a diario no había dado señal alguna de vida. Las primeras semanas, la joven le escribía extensos correos a la científica, contándole de su experiencia en Nueva York, de los graciosos incidentes que le habían ocurrido; de su primer día de escuela, del partido de los Giants, de Carlos, de Beth; de las obras de teatro que iría a ver en Broadway.

Nada, Jane simplemente no respondía.

Inmersa en sus recuerdos de caminatas a media noche llevando aparatos a cuestas en medio del desierto, Darcy escucho el familiar "plop" que le indicaba que la descarga había sido finalizada. Cerró la página dedicada a su correo y dejó que el programa se ejecutara en su laptop. La pantalla se puso negra un par de minutos, pero esto no le causó preocupación alguna; se suponía que era tal y como debían marchar las cosas. Se levantó a servirse un poco más de café y cuando volvió a su sitio sonrió al encontrarse con un logotipo de una especie de tarántula en color gris sobre el fondo negro; tras introducir un par de códigos en los sitios correctos una ventana se abrió de forma automática mostrando un montón de letras y números en secuencia aparentemente aleatoria que se movían a una velocidad impresionante. El proceso iba a ser algo lento y probablemente se estaba saltando unas cuantas leyes de confidencialidad pero, ya decía aquel dicho "_Si la montaña no va al profeta, el profeta irá a la montaña"_

* * *

"_La pierna me ha dolido todo el maldito día y el resfriado me tiene aún en cama. ¿Posponemos la reunión del club de cobardes? Prometo recompensarte yendo a ver esa ridícula película que quieres_

_P.D. La sopa de pollo siempre es un gesto apreciado"_

El mensaje le había llegado alrededor de las siete de la tarde. Aquel día había tomado el turno doble y faltaba poco más de hora y media para que terminara; pensando en la infame cantidad de cosas que tenía que leer para la tarea suspiró de forma triste al ver sus planes por los suelos.

¡ERA SÁBADO!¡No podía simplemente irse a casa como una anciana! ¿Qué haría? ¿Dormirse antes de las diez?

Se r_ec_argó sin gracia alguna en la barra del mostrador y contempló a los pocos clientes que había en el local. Con gesto dramático enterró la cabeza entre los brazos arrancado una carcajada de una de las empleadas de la tarde.

El sonido de la campanilla de la entrada indicó que alguien había entrado

"_Qué atiendan ellas" _pensó sin levantar su rostro.

-¿Darcy?

-Humm

-¿Podrías atender tú? Necesito tomar mi tiempo de almuerzo antes de que te vayas

-Hummpfff

-¿Eso es un si?

La joven levantó el rostro de forma resignada mientras escuchaba chirriar la puerta de la cocina, en una clara indicación de que la otra joven se había ido a comer. Tomó un par de menús del mostrador y se giró hacia las mesas para localizar al nuevo comensal, y casi le da algo cuando vio de quién se trataba.

Era nada más y nada menos que el chico waffle, pero lucía un poco diferente a lo habitual. Tal vez era la ausencia de su habitual camisa a cuadros o que su rostro lucía más cansado y preocupado, sin mostrar esa afable sonrisa que lo caracterizaba _si, lo había observado mucho ¿y qué? _

_-_Hola, buenas noches. Es raro verte por aquí tan tarde

-Emm..es el único sitio donde me gusta la tarta de manzana-respondió el aludido fijando sus ojos azules en Darcy. _¡DIOS, EL HOMBRE PARECÍA UN JODIDO MODELO DE CALVIN KLEIN!_

-Entonces supongo que será café y una rebanada de tarta ¿no?

-En efecto- murmuró. La joven se dio la vuelta para ir por lo que le había pedido pero alcanzó a escuchar que agregaba algo más –No sabía que trabajabas tan tarde-

Y con una muestra de coquetería bastante descarada decidió responderle

-Bueno, cuando no tengo nada bueno que hacer por las noches, me gusta doblar turno-

. . .

El joven llevaba más de hora absorto, contemplando la ventana y Darcy estaba casi segura que el café se le había enfriado ya. No llevaba su habitual cuaderno de dibujo y lucía muchísimo más cansado de lo que recordara haberle visto jamás. Beth tenía razón, aquel hombre tenía pinta de cachorro perdido algunas veces, con esos ojos tan azules y aquel cabello rubio. Era bastante musculoso según podía notar a través de la sencilla camiseta blanca que llevaba aquel día a juego con un pantalón deportivo. Lucir tan atractivo en esas fachas debería de ser un delito.

Su hora de salida había sido hacia quince minutos, y ya era hora de que se marchase. Fue a ponerse su ropa de salir y se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en doblar y acomodar dentro de su mochila el uniforme que solía usar. Le daba pereza caminar a la estación del metro con el clima húmedo característico del mes de Junio, tan solo imaginarse lo sofocado que estaría en el interior le hizo sentir bochorno. Cuando se hubo despedido de sus compañeros y estuvo a punto de salir con rumbo a casa, se percató que su cliente matutino seguía ahí.

Y en un momento de valentía e idiotez, caminó hacia él y retirando la silla que se encontraba vacía se sentó frente a él.

Al parecer el sonido chirriante de la silla de metal al ser arrastrada logró el cometido de traer de regreso al mundo real al hombre que tenía frente a ella. Lo contempló a través de sus gafas y le esbozó una sonrisa divertida que él no tardo en regresar.

-De no ser por ti nunca habría notado lo interesante que son nuestras ventanas-dijo a modo de saludo

-Bueno, veras son realmente útiles cuando quiero observar a mí alrededor sin parecer demasiado entrometido.

La ventana reflejaba gran parte de la barra del local donde Darcy había pasado la última media hora antes de salir sin hacer gran cosa. Saberse observada que se lo dijeran de forma tan directa le provocó sonrojarse.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Steve- se presentó mientras alargaba la mano por encima de la mesa hacia la chica

Sus manos eran tan grandes que fácilmente con una podría abarcar su cara por completo, tratando de controlar un poco el temblor de las suyas le estrechó con fuerza.

-Hola Steven, mi nombre es Darcy .

-Sólo Steve

-Un gusto entonces, Steve.

* * *

**KNEEL!**

**Hola personitas bonitas :3 Este es el primer capítulo de este fic. Muchas, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo. Yo sé que el pairing es Loki/Darcy y no se desesperen, el dios nórdico favorito de todas saldrá –y mucho- pero a su debido tiempo. Quisiera aclararles algo en referente a esta historia: va a ser larga, incluirá eventos de Thor, Avengers y Thor: The Dark World, así como guiños a cuestiones políticas y actuales. Tengo escritas escenas importantes que ocurrirán más adelante y como pudieron notar, incluiré varios OC's. Pero está también es una historia cliché, donde abundaran los taser, las referencias a la cultura pop dichas por Darcy, la inestabilidad mental de Loki y por supuesto un puñado de héroes comiendo shawarma.**

**Besos, shawarmas y reviews son bienvenidos.**

**Las quiere Anellie.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_El omnipresente disclairmer:_**

**Todo aquello que reconoscaís pertenece al Marvel Cinematic Universe y Marvel Comics, yo sólo los tomé prestados un ratito **

**pero prometo dejar todo en su sitio cuando termine de jugar con ellos.**

* * *

**_CAPITULO 2_**

-¿Entonces?...

-Soy de…Viví mucho tiempo en California

-California-murmuró –Espero no te ofendas pero, no eres el típico estereotipo californiano

-¿Te refieres al cabello rubio y el bronceado permanente? ¿En serio, de todos los que podían decirlo tenías que ser tú, el señor Virtud y Valores de América Encarnados?

-¡Oye!

-No puedes negarlo eres el hombre americano ideal, alto, rubio, de ojos azules, fuerte; con un sentido del honor y lealtad irradiando de ti. Es más, estoy segura que si te partiéramos por la mitad encontraríamos la frase "Hecho en Estados Unidos" a lo largo de tu cuerpo.

-No soy todo eso que mencionas, sólo…

-Sólo un ciudadano promedio más, ajá claro. Apuesto que en tus ratos libres bajas gatitos de arboles y ayudas a las ancianas a cruzar las calles.

-E-eso no es verdad-comenzó nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca

-¿Es un sonrojo eso que veo, Steve? ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tengo razón!

-Darcy, baja la voz la gente está comenzando a mirarnos…

-Minucias-contestó la joven haciendo un gesto con las manos para restarle importancia –Además si te gusta ir por la vida con ese tipo de camisetas tan ceñidas al torso, creo que estas bastante acostumbrado a que la gente te mire-finalizó la chica dándole un guiño.

. . .

De alguna extraña manera y a pesar de sus personalidades tan distintas, Steve y Darcy se habían vuelto amigos después de aquella tarde en la que ella se había sentado a su mesa. El humor ácido de la chica se complementaba con los comentarios agudos que Steve tenía la capacidad de hacer con frecuencia, era realmente extraño sentirse tan cómodo al lado del otro pero ambos disfrutaban de esa sensación. Era, al menos para Darcy como estar en casa de nuevo, la sonrisa de su rubio amigo debería ser patentada como medicina y venderse como la cura a todos los males; pues aquel franco gesto tenía la capacidad de animarla incluso en días pesados.

No tenían mucho tiempo que pudieran compartir en común pues entre las clases de Darcy y su empleo, vagamente podía ajustar su horario para que coincidiera con los descansos de Steve. Aunque había ocasiones en las que conseguía escaquearse de sus deberes y le daba una sorpresa llegando de improviso a la escuela

"_Steve-o" y "Muñeca"_ se convirtieron pronto en una forma de llamarse entre sí. Carlos solía molestar a Darcy diciéndole que dado que el representaba el papel de hermano mayor para ella, pronto tendría que conocer a Steve, cada vez que insistía en el tema la joven no podía evitar sonrojarse. Es decir el vínculo que compartía con Steve era igual que el que tenía con Carlos, bueno tal vez él no invadía su sofá y se adueñaba del televisor cuando jugaban los Knigts pero con el tiempo…a Darcy le gustaba pensar que Steve sería igual a Carlos.

. . .

_Caminaba de nuevo bajo el cielo estrellado de Puente Antiguo, y aunque esta vez no estaba cazado alguna anomalía no podía dejar de contemplarlo. Sus botas crujían al contacto con la arena. ¡Rayos! ¡Cómo había echado de menos aquel pueblucho! _

_El desierto de noche era simplemente hermoso y ver tantas estrellas y constelaciones de las que ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres le hacía sentir inmensamente pequeña. Camino hasta encontrar la vieja cerca en la que acostumbraba deja sus latas de Dr. Pepper, seguían ahí esperando a que Erik le enseñara como disparar aquel viejo rile de aire comprimido que habían encontrado en la bodega del laboratorio. La madera era vieja y los pilares principales lo bastante anchos como para servir de asiento improvisado. Sin pensarlo dos veces trepó por uno de los postes, apoyándose en la vieja cerca de puas para tomar impulso y logro tomar asiento en un pilar. _

_¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo contemplado el cielo?¿Un minuto? ¿Una hora? ¿Toda la noche? No sabía, debajo de aquel firmamento el tiempo parecía algo sin importancia. Fue cuando empezó el zumbido, insistente, como la estática de una radio mal sintonizada, no; era como el ruido de una fuente de alto voltaje, casi podía sentir la electricidad en el aire, las chispas azuladas comenzando a generarse a partir de la nada. ¡JANE! ¡JANE TENÍA QUE SABER ESTO! Saltó de la viga, pero sus pies jamás tocaron el suelo. _

_Y todo se volvió azul brillante, intenso. La pulsante energía la envolvió y escuchó susurros, otros idiomas, por un instante se sintió poderosa, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y..._

Darcy despertó con el sonido del móvil. Los primeros acordes de "Shook me all night long" de AC/DC le hicieron rápidamente salir de entre las sábanas y dirigirse a tumbos hasta el tocador para alcanzar el aparato.

-¿Diga?

-Hey Lewis- le saludó una voz conocida desde el otro lado de la línea

-Carlos, ¿Eres consciente de que son las…?-volteó a su reloj en la mesilla de noche junto a su cama y un instinto homicida se apoderó de ella -¿¡Son las 6:15 de un domingo por la mañana?!

-Lo sé, lo sé-Carlos sonaba realmente apenado –Pero tengo una especie de situación, digamos que hipotéticamente estoy haciendo la caminata de la vergüenza hacia tu departamento, ¿me recibirías y le darías un consejo a este pobre hombre que no ha dormido?

-¿Por qué debería de recibirte? ¡Me despertaste temprano en domingo!

-Porque te compre un bonito ramo de margaritas y un batido de frutas de la calle Madison. Anda, di que puedo llegar, ¿por favor?

-Tendrás que comprarme con algo más que flores y frutas.

-¿Denny´s?

-Está bien-suspiró Darcy sentándose al borde de la cama –Denny´s, flores y ese batido-

-Por eso te adoro Lewis, llego en veinte-

-Kay-dijo antes de cortar la llamada. Sus ojos vagaron hasta posarse en el desastre que tenía sobre la mesa, anoche había estado "trabajando" hasta tarde y aunque cada vez sentía que estaba más cerca de encontrar lo que buscaba, aun no estaba segura de poder contárselo a Carlos sin que este le diera un sermón o peor, que quisiera ser incluido. Y es que, ¿realmente hay una forma correcta para decir que estas intentando acceder a la base de datos de una agencia secreta de gobierno? Algo como _"Verás hace un año mientras era interna un dios cayó del cielo en un pueblucho de Nuevo México, luego un montón de tipos con trajes confiscaron la investigación de mi amiga Jane y se robaron mi Ipod. ¿Te conté que electrocute al dios? ¿No? Pues lo hice, yo Darcy Lewis le proporcioné una descarga eléctrica con mi Taser a Thor, el dios nórdico del trueno. Después mi amiga/jefa se enamoró del rubio y fue cuando el hermano celoso de él envió a un transformer de más de 5 metros de alto a destruirnos. Hubo rayos, fuego, un montón de luces y explosiones y finalmente tras vencer al villano, Thor volvió a su casa a través de un agujero de gusano interdimesional que él llamaba __**Blizzard**__ o algo así. Entonces Jane firmó mis créditos universitarios y Erik -otro científico brillante, pero incapaz de recordar cuando comer- y Jane empacaron todas sus cosas y volaron con el agente roba-ipod´s sin decirme a donde. Así que ahora intento hackear su base de datos para contactar con Jane; ¿mencioné que jamás recuperé mi Ipod? ¿Y que fui advertida de no revelar información bajo pena de encerrarme en una casa de la risa?_

No, no había forma de decirlo sin que fuera tomada por una desequilibrada. En la pantalla de la laptop seguían apareciendo secuencias de números interminables, de vez en cuando una de tantas era resaltada en color blanco y cotejada rápidamente con otra serie de números en color rojo, debían tener algo de sentido para Darcy pues luego de verlos tecleó rápidamente algo y la pantalla de inmediato se volvió negra, aunque aún se podía seguir escuchando que el motor seguía encendido. Enrolló rápidamente los cables que se encontraban en la superficie de la mesa y les arrojó en una caja de cartón que escondió tras el sofá. Volviendo sobre sus pasos se dirigió al baño, tenía menos de doce minutos antes de que Carlos llegara.

-Wow y creí que el que lucía terrible era yo

-¿Sabes? La mayoría de los hombres dicen "te ves hermosa"

-Sí, bueno ya sabes mi política acerca de las mentiras, además luces como si hubieras pasado toda la noche en vela

-No, luzco como si un desconsiderado me hubiese despertado hace media hora cuando aún no eran ni las siete de la mañana

La ventaja de ser los primeros clientes de Denny´s un domingo por la mañana era que no había que soportar niños ruidosos corriendo de aquí para allá, apenas había dos clientes más aparte de ellos en el restaurante, una pareja de adorables viejecitos que bebían café. Aún con el ramo de margaritas en sus manos y Carlos sosteniendo su batido, se dirigieron a una mesa con vista a la acera.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?

-Dos cafés americanos, y un plato de fruta de momento.

La amable mesera se alejó tan pronto anoto su pedido.

-Entonces, ¿caminata de la vergüenza?-comentó Darcy casual antes de darle el último sorbo a su batido.

-Algo así

La "caminata de la vergüenza" era como ellos le llamaban a pasar la noche con alguien de forma casual, usualmente con los sentidos intoxicados por alcohol y despertar para darte cuenta que preferías huir antes de darle los buenos días a la persona con la que compartías cama. Habían implementado distintos niveles de vergüenza para hacer un poco más entretenidas las historias.

-¿Tan malo fue?

-Nivel 3

-¡WOOO! ¿¡Con la mejor amiga de tu ex!?

-Técnicamente no eran _tan _amigas, pero siguen compartiendo el mismo loft. Así que fue un poco incómodo encontrarme con Ashley cuando huía de la habitación de Aubrey-dijo antes de sonreírle a la mesera que había vuelto con sus tazas de café y un enorme plato de fruta –Gracias

-¿Ashley? ¿Aubrey? Dios, cómo me digas que ambas son rubias empezare a creer que te gustan todas por el mismo estilo. ¡Incluso sus nombres suenan igual!

-Nah, Aubrey es castaña, con unos par de enormes…

Darcy enarcó una ceja

-Enormes ojos cafés, eso es lo que iba a decir

-Entonces, ¿qué me dices de Steve? ¿Cómo van las cosas?

-Bien, es decir todo lo bien que pueden ir las cosas cuando todavía no son cosas-dijo con un suspiro antes de meterse un pedazo de waffle a la boca y masticar.

-Entonces, ¿Stevie boy aún no te dice nada?

-¿Queph meh tendriah..?-comenzó con la boca llena y tragó de inmediato al ver la cara que hacía su amigo –Es decir, ¿qué me tendría que decir? Sólo somos amigos y tiene muchísimo trabajo, no hay mucho tiempo para conversar o algo.

-¿Qué me dijiste que hace para vivir?

-No te lo he dicho aún…

-Pero lo harás porque es mí

-_"Sagrado deber de hermano mayor adoptivo blah blah blah".-_interrumpió Darcy-Trabaja como consultor para un departamento de seguridad. Aunque no tiene esa pinta, más bien parece un instructor de gimnasio con esos bíceps o un aburrido contador por la forma en que viste. Como sea, lo traen de aquí para allá; así que no nos hemos visto mucho. Solo intercambiamos mensajes

-Eso es algo

-Tal vez

-¿Tienes planes para el 4 de Julio?-soltó Carlos poniéndose serio de pronto.

-No.

-¿Ni siquiera una barbacoa con los chicos de la Universidad?

-No

-Darce, vamos…

-No te atrevas, no. Sabes que no me gusta, Carlos.

-Los chicos de la antigua unidad harán una parrillada con alberca y todo, me gustaría que me acompañaras, por favor.

-Sabes que no me gustan los actos de patriotismo. No me gusta el cuatro de julio, no celebro el día de los veteranos, no tolero el día de los caídos

-Por favor, vamos Darce

-No

-Te compraré lo que quieras

-No me sobornarás comprándome cosas.

-¿Y si te digo que puedo conseguirte estar en la lista para el taller de Potts el siguiente semestre?

Darcy no pudo evitar que los ojos le brillaran de la emoción. Virginia Potts, la CEO de Stark Industries daría una serie talleres en la Universidad de Columbia, deseaba asistir pero se habían agotado los sitios.

-¿De verdad?

-Hasta enfrente

Darcy podría besar el suelo por donde caminara Virginia Potts, era su ejemplo a seguir en cuanto al manejo de relaciones públicas, y desde que había tomado el cargo de Presidenta de Industrias Stark era evidente lo que sus capaces manos podían hacer. Incluso manejando a alguien como Tony Stark y arreglándoselas para corregir sus obvios deslices y todo aquel asunto mediático donde revelaba ser Iron Man.

Virginia Potts era su héroe con bolsos Prada y zapatos Louboutin.

-Hecho- murmuró

-¿Qué? No te escuché Lewis

-Dije que hecho, acepto ir contigo a tu tonta celebración de 4 de Julio. Ahg. Siento que acabo de vender mi alma.

-En ese caso, cerremos el trato –dijo Carlos con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano frente a ella.

. . .

* * *

**Hola hermosuras :3**

**No me voy a excusar esta vez pero, ¡no se queda tirada la historia! **

**Ya estoy un poco mas libre -mentira- de la escuela, el trabajo y de otras cosas pero ya prometí subir capítulos**

**cada dos semanas a todas mis historias. Mañana se actualizará "Luces Navideñas" **

**Los quiero people bonis.**


End file.
